Demons are just fallen angels
by RavenFire2908
Summary: Raven was supposed to have wings, and the team finds out about them and what happen to them.


**Summary:** Raven was supposed to have wings, and the team finds out about them and what happen to them.

 **Demons are just fallen angels.**

Raven looked at her back though the wall mirror, the scars was still visible. The titans had agreed on going to the beach today, all but Raven.

She lifted her hand and touched the scar. She hissed in pain, even though it happened a long time ago the wounds was still as fresh as the day it happen.

What happen?

Raven had been born with wings. Huge, beautiful, black wings. Raven wings. But one of the monks had ripped her away from them.

Brother Ken.

Raven growled at the memory, today was the day she lost it 9 years ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

7 year old Raven sat in a tree, her wings hanging gently from her back. She looked so peaceful as she read her book. That was when Brother Ken walked up to her.

Raven didn't notice, but Ken was having a silver knife with him. His plan was simple, get Raven down from the tree and cut off the wings.

"Dear Raven." He said calmly.

Raven looked at him, she smiled a little. She knew the monks wouldn't hurt her, oh so wrong she was. She flew down to face the monk.

That was his cue, he threw himself at her. Turning her around, she was shocked and therefore became unable to use her powers.

She felt as the silver knife cut it's was through the bone of her right wing. She screamed in pain. Tears rolled out of her eyes and landscape all around them crumbled and exploded. When Ken moved to the next wing, Raven's back was covered with blood.

He began to cut. A fresh scream came from her, the scream was lucky enough the catch the attention of Azar, who was walking by not far away. She heard the scream and came running.

Ken was just done when Azar came. Seeing the scene she gasped, she ran straight to Raven. Looking at the now unconscious girl she turned to Ken.

"Why would you do this to her?!" The woman screamed.

"she is dangerous, I just minimized the danger by taking her wings." Ken said, oddly proud of himself.

The temples guard soon arrived to the scene. "Arrest him now!" Azar yelled. The guards didn't hesitate.

Ken would pay for his crimes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven sighed, she didn't want to go out. But she had to.

The titans walked down to the beach by the tower. Since Raven didn't want to swim or uncover her back in any way, she stayed under her cloak reading a book.

"Hey Raven, you coming?" Robin asked, the entire team was in the water. Even Cyborg, he made himself some upgrades, making himself waterproof.

"No, thank you." Raven answered turning the page in her book.

"Come on Rea, the water is good." Beast boy said, he held his hair up from his face.

"Please friend Raven, it won't be as fun without you." Starfire said.

"I'm sorry." Raven muttered.

Getting an idea, Beast boy looked at Cyborg. He smiled, Cyborg smiled back. He was catching on with the idea. The boys turned to Robin and Starfire, Starfire seem to look sad at Raven. She really wanted Raven to join them. Robin seem to have catched on with their idea, but he seem to not want to do it.

Getting up, Cyborg and Beast boy went over to Raven. Cyborg went to distract Raven while Beast boy snuck up behind her.

As Cyborg was talking to Raven, Beast boy snuck up behind her and grabbed the book right out of her hands.

"Hey!" She yelled. "Give it back!"

"Not until you join us in the water!" Beast boy teased.

"No, give it back!" Raven stood up and was about to give him a chase. But Beast boy ran into the water.

"Come and get it than!" He smiled, Raven was about to give him a chase. But she stopped as the pain in her back came back. The pain would haunt her every year at the same day.

The other titans saw Raven's face and came up to her. Cyborg who stood closest caught her before she fell into the sand.

"Raven what's wrong?" Beast boy asked, he ran back on the shores. Placing the book down. "I'm sorry, we just wanted you to join us in the water" He said, tears threatening to fall. He felt so guilty.

"I'm fine." She said as she tried to stand up, she failed as her back seem to be in so much pain. "My back is just killing me again." She giggled, trying to make them think it was just a little pain.

Cyborg went to uncover her back, but Raven stopped him. "what are you doing?" She asked shocked.

"Just checking if something is really wrong, don't worry. Won't take long." Raven took a step away.

"It's fine, just slept a little weird." They didn't believe her.

"Raven just sit down, it won't take long." Robin said, he took a step forward.

Raven was about to answer him, but Beast boy broke out. "Dude! Your back is bleeding." Without hesitation. Cyborg and Robin threw themselves at Raven. They knew she wouldn't let them see what was wrong.

Robin somehow managed to hold Raven's hands down in front of her, he held her in a sitting position, Cyborg moved her bloody cloak out of the way, her entire leotard was covered in blood.

Beast boy helped Cyborg open it, tears started to run down Raven's cheeks. Starfire was told to cover Raven's mouth so she couldn't run away.

They did feel guilty for doing this, but as stubborn as Raven's was they didn't have a choice.

Cyborg and Beast boy gasped as they saw the scars, bloody. They could see small bones sticking out. Starfire glanced over and gasped as well, somehow she managed to keep cover over Raven's mouth.

Raven was shaking, her sobs became too much. Water started to float around them, rocks began to crack.

"Raven you need to calm down…" Robin said, he held Raven's hands firmly.

She did calm down a little, Cyborg scanned the scars. "Raven, what happen? And who are we going to kill for this?" The big brother asked.

"Yeah, whoever did this is going to pay." Beast boy said angry.

Raven muffled something under Starfire's hand.

"Star let go…" Robin said, Starfire let go of Raven's mouth.

"It's nothing you can do, it happen nine years ago." She muttered, the titans looked at her.

"Nine years ago?! How has this not healed? Don't you heal yourself?" Cyborg asked, he had gotten Beast boy to run inside and get the first aid kit, he just returned.

"I can't heal it. It was silver that cut them off." She whimpered.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked, she sat down on her knees next to Raven, Robin had let go of her hands seeing as she wasn't going to run.

"I can't heal wounds that was created with silver, holy water or blessed gold. Or anything you hear from fairytales that kills demons." She said like the wounds didn't hurt anymore.

"You said 'cut off' what does that mean?" Robin asked, Cyborg and Beast boy were busy trying to at least clean the wounds.

"..." Raven didn't know how to answer. "Let's just say. Demons are just fallen angels."

The titans looked at each others, not sure what she meant by her quote.

"Uhh…" Beast boy started, breaking the silence her quote made.

"I used to to have wings." She said sad. "I was born with black wings, raven wings. Hens my name, but there was this one monk. He saw me as a danger, and tried to minimize the danger by taking my wings. He paid for his crimes, but…" Tears began to fall again. "My wings were something that gave me joy, peace, something that helped me control my powers."

"Raven, we're so sorry." Beast boy said, he was sitting next to Raven on the other side. She hissed in pain as the wet cloth Cyborg had was placed on the wound. The scar began to glow a little in a white color, it soon died down.

"What was that?" Cyborg said, he had taken the cloth off Raven's back.

"My powers are protecting the wounds, sometimes they can cover the wounds with skin. But not today, on this day my back is much more weaker." Raven said, she looked back at cyborg.

"Well, if anything happen you can stay home." Robin said, and just as a cue, the alarm went off. Robin looked at it. "Mumbo"

Raven nodded for them to go, Mumbo wasn't a big threat. She was sure they would take care of him on their own. "Go" She said before heading inside.

The titans left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven's communicator went off, she had been meditating, when it happened. She took it out, Robin.

"Raven, we need you!" Robin yelled, she could tell by the background that they were getting beaten. She closed the communicator and went to save her friends.

When she came to the scene she saw everyone laying on the ground, she sighed.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" Raven's attention was caught just in time, she blocked Mumbo's attack and send it back on him.

They went back and forth with firing and attacking. Until Mumbo finally hit Raven, the attack send her to the ground, she was about to stand up again when the pain returned.

But this time, it was different. The pain felt like something was growing out of her back.

She looked up, all her friends were up and walking away from her. Mumbo was terrified, and taking the opportunity, Robin placed a pair of handcuffs on him and taking his hat and wand.

The pain in Raven's back stopped, her friends looked at her in wonders.

"Raven, are you okey?" Beast boy asked, he was the first to step forward. He gently helped her up, they stared at her.

"What?" She asked a little annoyed with them staring at her.

"You… Wings…" Cyborg stuttered. Raven looked behind her, she gasped at the sight.

Two huge black wings stood proud out of her back, they flapped a little as Raven tried to move them. They did respond to her commands. She smiled, wider than she had done in years.

" _Finally they returned, silver wounds are hard to heal."_ A inner voice said to her.

" _What?"_ Raven thought back.

" _Your wings would return sooner or later. Silver wounds are harder to heal than other wounds. Trust me Raven, you haven't seen the surface of your powers yet."_ The voice said, then it hit her.

"They were healing all along…" She whispered, looking down at her hands. She looked up at her teammates, they looked confused.

"My powers have been healing my wings for nine years. Half my power were used on that." She said, the titans looked at each other.

"So all those years, you haven't used your full power?" Robin asked.

"No, that was just a part of it!" She said joyful.

"Raven, that means…" Beast boy said like something wonderful was about to happen.

"Yes, nothing will stand against the titans" Raven smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Just something I came up with. I was like "Man, I wonder what would happen if Raven was supposed to have wings." Then stuff happend.**


End file.
